The World Health Organization defines Sexual Health as: “ . . . a state of physical, emotional, mental and social well-being in relation to sexuality; it is not merely the absence of disease, dysfunction or infirmity”.
Common sexual health conditions in men are:                Anejaculation—Unable to ejaculate semen        Delayed Ejaculation—Difficulty ejaculating        Erectile Dysfunction—Inability to achieve or maintain an erection        Premature Ejaculation—Ejaculating earlier than desired        Retrograde Ejaculation—Semen travels into the bladder during ejaculation        Low Testosterone—Inadequate production of testosterone        
In particular, Premature Ejaculation (PE), also referred to as ‘early ejaculation’ or ‘rapid ejaculation’, is ejaculation with minimal penile stimulation shortly after sexual intercourse or even before intercourse. Premature ejaculation may be defined as ejaculating within one minute or less after sexual intercourse and is the most prevalent sexual dysfunction affecting men across all age groups. One in five men in America suffers from PE, mostly affecting men between the ages 18 and 59 years old. The prevalence is estimated at 41%. The two types of PE are: Primary PE: The most common type: Problem present from the beginning of the man's sexual life, and Secondary PE which occurs suddenly at some point in a man's life. It is estimated that 9 out of 10 men ejaculate within 1 minute of penetration. The causes of PE include: psychological conditions such as anxiety, depression, overexcitement; and biological effects from drug use, prostate disease, multiples sclerosis, diabetes, inflammation of the prostate and urethra, hormone levels, and low levels of serotonin.
PE negatively affects sexual enjoyment and a man's ability to satisfy his partner resulting in:                Low self-esteem        Frustration and depression        Withdrawal leading to a strenuous relationship        Loss of interest in sexOne out of every three men feel that they ejaculate too soon and wish they could increase the length of arousal before ejaculation. A need exists for safe and effective supplements to treat such sexual health conditions.        